your throne made of blood
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: Judar swears loyalty to his emperor, to his king, to his choice, to his Hakuryuu. :: JuHaku :: PWP :: set in canon, post chapter 246 ::


"…You finally made it."

After long years of struggling pitifully against the prison the witch had hand-crafted for him, Ren Hakuryuu had finally managed to achieve his objective of killing Ren Gyokuen, with the aid of his new power, strategy and Judar.

"_We_ finally made it." Hakuryuu corrects Judar's words, quirking an eyebrow at the other's slow approach. "_We_'ve completed the first step in _our_ plan."

Judar doesn't dispute his words, even if the planning is mostly done by just Hakuryuu and Judar just mostly receives orders.

There's deep silence surrounding them – a bit unusual, considering that the capital is still in chaos, with people having to be silenced by martial law, with half of the castle's soldiers running away with their tails between their legs to achieve solace under Kouen's deceitful leadership in Balbadd.

"Did you cause _this_?" Hakuryuu gestures with his right hand to the general area surrounding the throne. There's only the two of them, the moonlight streaming in from the huge window, the throne seat that has once accepted this empire's just emperor.

"They were being noisy~~~"

Judar has also bound most of the unveiled magicians from Al-Thamen so that they can't run off and do things not within Hakuryuu's plans. Judar has also hinted very obviously for the two old geezers to stand guard and leave them alone, undisturbed, because it's been a long time since both of them had proper rest, this seems like a great time to start enjoying the fruits of their efforts.

"You're going off again without asking me."

Hakuryuu's chiding has grown softer and more sarcastic compared to earlier today. But then again, finally killing that witch must have made him relax a little bit.

"Come on~~~ it won't kill you to trust me on these things, y'know?" Judar didn't think he'd ever use the word 'trust' in relation to himself, but Hakuryuu is special, after all. "I'm looking out for you, y'know~~~?"

"…"

Judar doesn't quite hate it when Hakuryuu looks at him like that, with a sort of critical wonder, as though he's still not entirely convinced that the two of them are _allies_ and _exactly the same_. Judar feels that too, sometimes, when he looks at Hakuryuu and sees a _king_ instead of the cutesy prince who clung to his older siblings, instead of the crybaby prince who was left to lick his own wounds after fate had robbed him of everything, instead of powerless prince who was imprisoned by the bad witch. With the way their fate had both given them such disastrous lives, it's a wonder that they managed to survive in order to meet and finally join each other.

"…Judar?"

Almost in a trance, Judar walks towards Hakuryuu with his arms outstretched, his staff of anger gently floating by the doorway of the throne room, acting as a lock and as the landmark to the end of Judar's protective barrier around this room. Despite their victory earlier today, it will be too naïve if they just let their guard down. It's not only Gyokuen, Al-Thamen's priests, Kouen and other metal vessel users that they have to be careful of. After all, they're both going to eventually wage war against everyone and destroy this world.

_They're both _going to wage war against the world—_together._

What had happened earlier today prior to their arrival at the capital can't ever happen again.

Judar can't let anyone _hurt_ Hakuryuu like that.

"…you're being strange."

Hakuryuu's expression remains composed, though Judar has known Hakuryuu for _years_ now, has observed him ever since their first meeting, even before he even completely realized the reason for being enamored with the inconsequential prince of the empire. Because of that, he can see the uneasiness lining Hakuryuu's eyes, can see the anxiety at being presented a situation that he doesn't fully understand.

Judar smiles to himself, because it's sort of fun to see Hakuryuu be agitated a little bit. Even if he would rather do anything else than to do anything that will harm Hakuryuu or do anything that might bring them apart.

"I would like to swear my loyalty to my _emperor_—"

Judar's hands finally reach Hakuryuu's shoulders, briefly touching the metal vessel where Belial is currently attached to, nudging Hakuryuu into sitting down on the throne that rightfully belongs to him.

"—to my _king_—"

Hakuryuu goes along with Judar's whims, sitting down with his dark form a striking contrast against the golden throne, his wooden hand holding his _guan dao_ loosely, his right hand on top of the dragon head that serves as the arm rest, his legs parting automatically as Judar sinks down on the space between them.

"—to my _choice_—"

Judar gently intertwines his fingers with Hakuryuu's, the clang of Hakuryuu's _guan dao_ the only other sound inside the spacious room aside from their breathing.

"—to my _Hakuryuu_—"

After fervently whispering the rest of his pact, Judar slides down further, fluidly shifting from simply kneeling in-between Hakuryuu's legs into prostrating himself in front of his king, his forehead millimeters away from Hakuryuu's boots. His hands have left Hakuryuu's and are near his head, touching the tips of Hakuryuu's shoes.

A couple of seconds pass that way.

Their world stills – just the two of them together.

Never in a million years would Judar have pegged himself as someone who would willingly prostrate in front of another, just as never in a million years Hakuryuu would have expected to witness a scene like this.

"…I hope you won't be _this_ flashy during my actual ceremony."

Judar slowly looks up and grins.

"I'm not sure I can promise that, Hakuryuu~"

Hakuryuu sighs at him, but it's filled with fondness instead of simply being exasperated and worse, apathetic towards him. Judar can see the _rukh_ surround the both of them, buzzing with a faint sense of contentment with their lot for now, glowing with the satisfaction of an objective fulfilled.

With a smooth motion, he reaches up and unlaces Hakuryuu's boots, glad that practicality has governed Hakuryuu's clothing sense. It doesn't take long for Judar to successfully tug the two boots away, as well as stripping off the other's pants, with little shuffling around, revealing Hakuryuu's legs that are covered with scars. Judar feels a mix of pride at being able to see _this_ with his own eyes – Hakuryuu has been prone to covering up most of his scars – but then, there's that swell of empathy at being close with someone who has experienced similar things as himself.

"It's almost a shame that hag is gone," Judar whispers to the knot of skin above Hakuryuu's left knee, lips brushing against the proof of this world's injustice against his skin, "I would have loved to kill her over and over again for this."

"She's _gone_." Hakuryuu replies with wonder – it's been too long since real happiness has been present in his voice, but it's there now – and his right hand moves away from the armrest and instead caresses Judar's scalp, messing up the other's hair but barely untangling the magic-held braid. "We won against her, Judar."

Judar can feel the _rukh_ buzzing more insistently around them. With a grin, he starts alternating between kissing and biting the skin from Hakuryuu's knee up until his thigh, before shifting his attention to the other leg, humming in appreciation at the way Hakuryuu's hand tightens around his hair, pulling his hair with a degree of roughness that makes Judar's blood sing in enthusiasm.

When Judar looks up and focuses his gaze on Hakuryuu's face, he's delighted to note that Hakuryuu's biting his lip to muffle his gasps. There's pink high on Hakuryuu's cheeks and those eyes are half-lidded in pleasure. It's nice to see that Hakuryuu can loosen up now, instead of just glaring at everything while thinking of his plans to kill the hag. At least now, a part of their job is over so Hakuryuu can start enjoying himself, little by little.

"I really hope that you won't look this… _debauched_ during your coronation," Judar teases, moving his hands to knead the muscles on Hakuryuu's thighs, to touch the tender skin of Hakuryuu's hips, to massage the scars on the other's abdomen. "I might end up showing something different on the clairvoyance magic."

"Ugh," Hakuryuu says with feeling, but his lips are smiling a little bit, his gaze fond, "shut up, Judar."

The hem of Hakuryuu's top is conveniently covering his groin, but the other's excitement remains obvious, tenting at the fabric. Judar grins as his hands busy themselves by dragging blunt fingernails over every skin he can manage to find, while he mouths at his king's arousal, tasting the salty precum easily even through the cloth. Hakuryuu's biting at his lips again, so Judar starts licking in earnest, his tongue alternating between touching feverish skin and the dirtied cloth.

Lost in his single-minded enthusiasm of making Hakuryuu lose control so he'll start crying out, Judar's elbow hits the other's right thigh harder than intended, causing Hakuryuu to cry out for reasons that Judar would rather not have happened.

"Ugh!"

Judar _hears_ his blood pounding in his temples and ears, as he witnesses an ugly red bloom on his king's thigh. He _remembers_ earlier today – remembers the knot of worry that has overtaken him when he has seen Hakuryuu clutch at his head in pain – remembers the ball of anger that has flooded him when he realized that they were hurting his king – remembers the curse of hopelessness that has almost overwhelmed him, before he saw Hakuryuu resist a _djinn_'s power with his own two hands, before he saw Hakuryuu bravely charge in their path, everything else be damned.

Judar has been inspired then—he's always been lazy and he's always instinctively resisted anything that has to do with authority—to do anything and everything for Hakuryuu's sake.

And yet, now, Judar's hurting his king.

"…I'm—"

"Don't worry about it," Hakuryuu interrupts him, "this is _nothing_."

Judar nods almost blankly, because he _trusts_ his king, but at the same time, he can't quite erase Hakuryuu's pained expression and groans from earlier today. Almost automatically, he leans in and kisses at the wound, tasting the herbs that Hakuryuu must have conjured to make it heal faster. He laps at the blood that has escaped from the wound, thinking about how his king is shouldering all of these scars from the world's cruelty.

No thanks to that interruption, Hakuryuu's arousal has flagged down, but Judar is determined to mark this night properly, to brand this throne and this king and this body with the claim of the black _magi_.

"We'll round up all of the remaining soldiers tomorrow."

Hakuryuu loves talking about his strategies and Judar loves being part of the plan.

"You'll use Belial again?"

Finally removing the other's top and getting the annoyingly long hem away, Judar licks Hakuryuu into hardness, bobbing his head up and down the other's length, eyes drinking in his king's reaction. Hakuryuu's not biting his lips anymore, beads of sweat forming on his forehead and on his brow. His eyes are sharp, quicksilver against the lighting and the darkness of their _rukh_. Judar hopes that his eyes are glowing with the red of Gyokuen's blood.

"…I'll do more experiments to test what the Al-Thamen magicians can do."

Hakuryuu's not yet reduced to gasping incoherently, but that's more than fine. It's even more fun watching Hakuryuu struggle to hold onto his composure as the entire world breaks around the two of them. When Judar pulls away from Hakuryuu, there's a thread of spit and precum connecting his lips to Hakuryuu's hardness, leaving the tip glistening. Hakuryuu is smirking at him, the cheeky brat, but Judar isn't in a mood to drag this longer, because he would like to very much enjoy rolling around the huge-ass bed reserved for emperors, if only he knows it will annoy Hakuryuu so much, just like he knows that Hakuryuu wouldn't kick him out of his bed and his room anyway.

"Is there any other magic you'd like me to learn?" Judar still needs to hone his skills with the space-time transfer magic, as well as the long-range clairvoyance magic, not to mention his ice and lightning magic. Then again, he wants to support Hakuryuu as his _magi_, so while studying too many things is annoying and wrestling information from that Mogamett guy is much worse than pulling teeth, he would do so without _much_ complaints.

"I'll need to do my experiments first to see what else we're missing," Hakuryuu murmurs, looking rather disinterested, if not for the fact that his hands are tightly gripping Judar's bare hips, as the other sits on his lap, carefully not placing too much weight on him lest his injuries get worse, "so you can focus on your current tasks for now."

"_Oh_?" Judar grins at Hakuryuu and is elated to see the other grin back at him. "Well, then~~~"

It's almost as though the throne was created with this in mind – or maybe they're just both too skinny compared to the previous emperors who have used the throne – but there's still plenty of wiggle room for Judar to comfortably grind their hips together, rubbing their dripping erections, despite Hakuryuu's subtle demand to just get on with it.

Hakuryuu's grip on his hips is painful, but they are both unfortunately used to pain, so it brings him a sort of pleasure due to him enjoying the way Hakuryuu can also feel possessive towards him. It's reassuring to have the other hold him back as tightly, because Hakuryuu had managed to make friends in Sindria, because Hakuryuu had plenty of siblings who could have lured him back to the right path, because Hakuryuu could have refused to join his side again—yet here they are.

As if reading his mind, Hakuryuu cups his cheek with his right hand, dragging him close so that their foreheads are pressed together. Judar's forehead _burns_ at the closeness, as he raggedly gasps when the friction becomes almost too much, their hips moving wildly against each other even as their faces are still practically glued tight.

"_We _will destroy this world and _we_ will create it anew, Judar."

"…"

It's rare for Judar to be speechless for long, so he regains his bearings a few heartbeats later.

"…As you wish_, my king_."

He really made the right choice with Hakuryuu.

Who else can understand him _this_ well?

Judar breathes deeply to calm himself down, before moving away slightly, if only he can align their hips properly for Hakuryuu to penetrate him. He's completely relaxed now, because Hakuryuu's reassuring words are more than enough to calm the nervousness he didn't even notice at first. He brings their foreheads close together again, their noses bumping, their lips brushing, their gazes meeting.

This time, it's Hakuryuu who drags his blunt fingernails against Judar's back, his right arm kneading the skin on Judar's ass as they move frantically towards climax. Judar kisses Hakuryuu more intently, murmuring broken syllables of the other's name, chanting 'my king' in endless repeat every time Hakuryuu angles his hips _just so_, hitting a spot inside Judar that makes white spots appear in his vision.

"You're so noisy," Hakuryuu comments with a laugh as Judar can't seem to decide between biting the edges of Hakuryuu's lips and moaning his name.

"And you're such a crybaby still," Judar counters, his left hand coming up to brush aside the tears welling in Hakuryuu's eyes, tears that could be due to the immense pleasure, to the satisfaction at finally reaching here, to the contentment of managing to find someone who shares the same ideals as him.

"Shut up."

"Ugh."

"You got _tighter_ from being scolded?" Hakuryuu makes sure to keep his voice disapproving, though he suspects that he's let some affectionate fondness at the other's impossibility escape.

Judar rolls his eyes at him, but that just makes him look even more lost in their own world. "—my king, my king, my king—"

With a sharp cry, Judar finally comes, bodily clinging to Hakuryuu's form, but still mindful of Hakuryuu's injury in a bizarre display of care. After a few more thrusts, Hakuryuu comes inside Judar, marking the black magi as his once again.

They take a couple more moments to completely regain their senses, their breaths and panting lowering in volume. It's not like anyone else would have been able to see or hear what they were doing here, but it's also not like Judar has made it a secret how much he enjoyed clinging to Hakuryuu, even before this rebellion of theirs happened. It's not like either of them cares if others knew what they were doing.

After a few more minutes, Judar exhales noisily against Hakuryuu's lips, not making another move to get up so they can relocate to the bedroom.

"I won't let them hurt you again." Judar's not keen on experiencing that kind of overwhelming worry again. "I'll delivery victory to you, Hakuryuu."

Hakuryuu kisses him lazily, a content smile gracing his lips after he pulls away.

"I'm counting on you then, Judar."

Judar grins back, his hands rubbing all over Hakuryuu's skin, anchoring himself on his king.

"Heh. Your wish is my command."


End file.
